


Рождество Детей

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Комиксы Bubble, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Как ДСП Рождество справляют, Кирк скрипач, Мёрдок и рояль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Кирк прочищает горло, прикладывает к плечу скрипку, обхватывает пальцами смычок и кивает Мёрдоку.





	Рождество Детей

Кирк хмурит брови и кривит губы, встречая слова Марины с явной неприязнью. Мёрдок вскидывает бровь, отвлекаясь от Криса, который разбирается с подарком О’Райли. Мёрдок взлохмачивает волосы племянника под его довольную улыбку и поднимается с пушистого ковра. Прислушавшись, Мёрдок улавливает обрывок разговора, заглушаемый треском камина.

— … не буду.

— Да брось! Я же видела у тебя в квартире…

— Забудь.

— Что тебе стоит?

Это — пятое Рождество Криса, и Мёрдок рад, что Марта сегодня отсутствует, бросив сына на отца и умчав праздновать со своими дружками, в который раз устроив ссору с битьём посуды. Истеричка. Ни Мёрдок, ни Лиам, ни присутствующий при ссоре Кирк, унёсший Криса к наряженной ёлке сразу же, как только Марта начала хмуриться, так и не поняли причину дурного настроения Марты. Мёрдок смотрит на счастливого племянника, вертящего в руках другой подарок — вагон от игрушечного паровоза, затем переводит взгляд на Лиама, чуток пьяного и хохочущего над глупыми шутками Финна. На бокале брата с люксовым шампанским мягко блестят жёлтые огоньки гирлянд, и Лиам выглядит донельзя расслабленным, каким Мёрдок не видел его с тех пор, как тот встретил эту чёртову фурию Марту.

Кирк отчаянно цепляется в бокал с виски и кусает губы, что означает его последнюю степень терпения — как бы он не уважал Марину, но наорать вполне мог и на Мёрдока, если допекут. Потому Мёрдок спешит к ним размеренным, но быстрым шагом.

— Что происходит? На что ты уже подбиваешь Кирка? — ухмыляется он, заставив Марину фыркнуть, а Кирка закатить глаза.

— Эта белобрысая скотина ни в какую не хочет сыграть нам на скрипке.

Мёрдок хохочет, услышав обиженное сопение Кирка.

— Помнится, Кирк играл на скрипке ещё будучи сопляком, — разрумянившийся Лиам хлопает Мёрдока по плечу и смеётся.

— А ты дул в трубу, — бурчит Кирк, хмуря чёрные брови.

— Это был саксофон, дубина! И когда тебя выгнали с уроков музыки, скрипке пришлось учиться мне!

Мёрдок мог поклясться, что слышит рычание. Он фыркает и поспешно строит серьёзную рожу.

— Пусть сыграет Лиам, — пожимает плечами Кирк, шипя каждое слово и пришпиливая Марину взглядом.

— Очень смешно, — Лиам почти хрюкает, и Мёрдок лениво думает, что у брата стоит отобрать бокал. Лиам до ужина успел выхлебать порцию виски, и наверняка Финн добавил сверху, пока Мёрдок был занят Крисом. — Меня из класса выгнали через два месяца после Кирка. А Кирк хотя бы пять лет играл.

Кирк ворчит что-то неразборчивое и вряд ли цензурное. Мёрдок бросает взгляд на Криса, издающего соответствующие звуки при игре новой моделью машинки. Племянник не обращает внимания на взрослых, лишь иногда поднимая взгляд на отца, и улыбается редкими зубами. Мёрдок усмехается в бороду и отпивает с бокала.

— Слушай, О’Райли, тебе что, слабо?

Кирк бросает в него взгляд-молнию. Мёрдок приподнимает брови, жмурясь от удовольствия. Уж он-то как никто другой знает насколько Кирк ненавидит вызовы, считая их инфантильными глупостями, но частенько идёт на поводу своей ущемлённой гордости. А если вызов бросает сам Мёрдок…

— Ну ладно, — скрипит зубами Кирк, с грохотом отставляя стакан. — Только ты на рояле.

Мёрдок пожимает плечами и водружает свой бокал рядом с кирковым.

Марина пьяно свистит и одобрительно смеётся, привлекая внимание Финна, который, поняв что к чему, начинает хлопать в ладоши, саркастично фыркая. Лиам берёт на руки Криса и усаживается в кресло, чтобы видеть инструменты.

Мёрдок открывает крышку рояля, делает пробные ноты: он давно не играл, но рояль должен быть настроен. Он краем глаза наблюдает за Кирком, прилаживающим скрипку к подбородку заученным, но немного неловким движением. Мёрдок усмехается снова и подманивает Кирка пальцем поближе.

— Что будем играть? — шёпотом спрашивает Мёрдок, наигрывая _God rest ye merry, gentleman_ под широкую улыбку Криса. Кирк за плечом Мёрдока резко выдыхает.

— Не знаю. Я мало что помню.

— Серьёзно? Ты же в церкви постоянно выступал на Рождество.

— Это когда было?

Мёрдок оборачивается, смотря на хмурого Кирка. Вздыхает.

— Ладно, перечисли что помнишь, и тогда выберем, что знаю я.

Кирк кусает губы, подняв глаза к потолку. Мёрдок знает — вспоминает. Тем временем Марина и Финн располагаются на диване, тихо переговариваясь с Лиамом. Мёрдок меняет мелодию на _Auldlang syng_ не задумываясь — после стольких лет традиционного исполнителя роли музыкального сопровождения семейных вечеров в Сочельник, ему не нужно думать — пальцы делают всё за него. Кирк опускается рядом с Мёрдоком на широкую лавку, созданную на двоих, и Мёрдок едва не вздрагивает — раньше, очень давно, на этом месте сидела Арин. Они играли в четыре руки и она пела своим тёплым голосом рождественские гимны, пока маленький ещё Лиам кружил вокруг них и, путая буквы, не выговаривая половину из них, повторял за матерью. Позже, когда Лиам начал ходить в школу, Арин уступила своё место сыну — и Лиам, мешаясь, нажимал не на те клавиши, болтал ногами, лягая Мёрдока, и задавал гору вопросов. Тот старый рояль из родительского дома — единственное, что Мёрдок взял с собой в новую жизнь и новый особняк.

Кирк на прежнем месте Арин и Лиам смотрится странно. Он слишком высокий, слишком чужой для этого места. И Мёрдок почти чувствует себя оскорблённо, но Кирк перебивает его мысли своим голосом.

—  _Hallelujah_ можешь?

Мёрдок задумывается, вспоминая мелодию.

— Там большая скрипочная партия. Уверен?

— Ну, хотели же услышать меня, а не тебя, — хмыкает Кирк, дёргая плечом. Мёрдок почти смеётся, но позволяет себе улыбнуться.

— Хорошо. Выбор сделан.

Мёрдок достаточно знает Кирка, чтобы понять — он смущается. Смущается под взглядами коллег и друзей, под восхищённым взглядом Криса, сжимающего в руках подарок Кирка. Кирк прочищает горло, прикладывает к плечу скрипку, обхватывает пальцами смычок и кивает Мёрдоку.

Вступающая партия — партия Кирка. Мёрдок лишь дополняет. Он отрывается от клавиш, чтобы бросить взгляд на Кирка, сосредоточено смотрящего на струны. Дважды он дёргает уголком рта, и Мёрдок слышит, как он сфальшивил — не критично, но позволительно после такого перерыва.

А ещё Кирк никогда на памяти Мёрдока не выглядел таким расслабленным. Даже после таблеток и бутылки первоклассного виски. Да он, кажется, даже после первого косяка, который ему лет в тринадцать притащил Мёрдок, не был так спокоен.

Мёрдок почти сбивается, когда слышит хриплый голос Лиама, скорее произносящего, а не поющего слова. Мёрдок смотрит на брата — он прижимает к себе сына обеими руками, уткнувшись подбородком в волосы и смотрит на ёлку позади Мёрдока. Марина раскачивается, прикрыв глаза, Финн смотрит в окно, задумавшись.

Эта песня прежде не вызывала у Мёрдока каких-либо эмоций — он играл и играл её, не понимая, почему отец и Арин с такой грустью смотрели то на него, то на Лиама. Сейчас он чувствует грусть, смотря на умиротворённого Криса, пытающегося жевать уголок кубика Рубика.

Кажется, Кирк входит во вкус — он начинает играть заново, не закончив. Мёрдок благодарен своим рефлексам, он не сбивается и в этот раз, вовремя убирая руки, давая Кирку сольную партию.

Мёрдок хмыкает, кладя руки на клавиши. Надо бы подать Кирку знак, что можно и сменить пластинку, но именно сейчас перебивать звук скрипки голосами не хочется.

Когда Кирк всё же устаёт — после четвёртого круга — Марина взрывается аплодисментами и требует их на бис. Мёрдок отвечает за Кирка, спешно лакающего виски:

— Он трижды на бис выходил, будь нежнее к его умелым пальчикам, завтра кому-то на работу.

Кирк бросает в него новый убийственный взгляд, но кивает Марине и берёт в руки отложенный смычок, перехватывая пальцами скрипку удобнее.

Он подходит к Мёрдоку, шепча на ухо предложенный репертуар. Мёрдок морщится от запаха алкоголя, тыкает носком в бок Кота, примостившегося у его ног, и возвращается к роялю, вспоминая нужные ноты.

Они играют, должно быть, с полчаса — у Мёрдока начинает ныть спина и дёргает мышцы в предплечье, а Кирк всё чаще фальшивит. Крис засыпает в руках Лиама, прижимая к себе кубик, и Лиам рассеяно поглаживает его по спине, тихо смеясь над чем-то с опирающейся на спинку его кресла Мариной. Финн, набрав полную тарелку праздничного ужина, медленно жуёт, сев на пушистый ковёр рядом с диваном. Мёрдок переводит взгляд на Кирка, многозначительно склоняя голову к шее. Кирк, будучи редкостной занозой, растягивает губы в ухмылке и начинает новый рождественский гимн, не закончив предыдущий.

Надолго его, конечно, не хватает. Их останавливает Марина, суя в руки бокалы, и говоря, что пора бы укладывать Криса и прятать подарки.

Лиам уходит с Крисом в гостевую, а Мёрдок, подбивая Финна, уходит в комнату, где на верхних полках прячет обёрнутые блестящей бумагой подарки разных размеров. Марина, вцепившись рукой в плечо уставшего, сонного Кирка, утаскивает О’Райли в сторону улицы, чтобы внести подарки, которые приготовили они.

Главы самой опасной на Островах преступной группировки, шипя, ругаясь и смеясь, под тихие звуки какой-то телепередачи, заполняют носки и складывают горой коробки, отгоняя от остатков ужина на столе Кота, как всегда начавшего активничать ближе к ночи. Мёрдоку приходится приказать Кирку остаться в особняке, а не ехать в ночь через пол Дублина после трёх порций виски и двух бокалов шампанского. Марина и Финн остаются без лишних слов, умудрившись устроить ленивую ссору с Кирком, решая какую комнату заберут себе. Кирк сдаётся почти без боя, приняв спальню с видом на промёрзшие холмы, а не с видом на спокойное сейчас, серое от хмурого неба, море. Лиам, поглаживая Кота, смотрит на них по совиному, кутаясь в шерстяной плед и возвращаясь взглядом к экрану телевизора. Мёрдок приносит Пино Нуар, и, как только завидев тёмную бутылку, Марина встаёт с кресла и, крутанувшись на пятках, развевая подол платья, отправляется на кухню. Она щёлкает пальцами, зовя Кирка, который с душераздирающим вздохом поднимается за ней.

Мёрдок хмыкает, вынимая пробку.

Бокал вина перед сном — это то, что было традицией его и Лиама родителей. Это стало традицией Детей после любого праздника — официального вроде Дня Святого Патрика или неофициального вроде чьего-то дня рождения. И пусть последствия утром настигнут их, но эту традицию они молчаливо поддерживают уже не один год.

Мёрдок прижимается плечом к панорамному окну, за которым вниз с обрыва плескается чёрное море, подсвечиваемое оранжевым светом уличных фонарей и цветными — гирлянд на окнах. Вино в руках греется, почти превращаясь в глинтвейн, но Мёрдок пьёт его, не кривясь.

— Рождество, — раздаётся хриплый шёпот справа. Мёрдок поворачивает голову, щурясь в сумерках комнаты. Экран телевизора погашен, плед Лиама лежит на спинке дивана. Ни Марины, ни Финна, ни брата в гостиной не наблюдается. Только Кирк в расстёгнутой у горла тёмно-зелёной рубашке и с висящим на плечах серебристым галстуком с белым узором снежинок — подарок Марины на прошлое Рождество.

— Уже полночь? — Мёрдок поднимает к глазам запястье, но цифры на циферблате не разобрать.

Кирк пожимает плечами и трёт лицо ладонями. Мёрдок разминает шею, только сейчас понимая, как долго стоял у окна.

— Ладно. Ну, хотя бы можно снять этот жуткий свитер, — Мёрдок отходит к дивану, небрежно ставя бокал на пол, и стаскивает зелёно-красный рождественский свитер с огромным нелепым снеговиком и красными буквами с пожеланием счастливого Рождества. Он остаётся в обычной хлопковой футболке, и нервно чешет руки после колючих рукавов свитера. И почему он не снял этот ужас тогда же, когда Крис, настаивающий на том, чтобы «дядя Мёрдок надел этот свитер, он ведь такой красивый!», уснул.

Мёрдок смотрит на Кирка, оставшегося у окна. Кирк смотрит на него, прислонившегося бедром к дивану. Они молчат.

Это — их личная традиция на двоих. Они оба — последние, кто заканчивает вечеринки. Они — последние, оставшиеся в пустой комнате, неубранной после недавнего празднества, и остаются в тишине и темноте после изобилия шума и света. Мёрдок вспоминает о бокале, надеясь, что не забудет и не пнёт его — ковёр, всё же, дорогой и белый, недавно заменённый после художеств Криса.

— Спать? — нарушает тишину Мёрдок, оборачивается к ёлке, делая себе ещё одно напоминание — выключить гирлянды.

Кирк кивает, потягиваясь, и отходит, наконец, от окна.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает Кирк, выходя из гостиной. Мёрдок ухмыляется, решая, что и в этот раз последнее слово не будет за Кирком.

— Завтра сыграем снова?

В ответ ему с проёма двери является сжатый белый кулак в обрамлении изумрудной ткани и с отставленным средним пальцем.

Мёрдок смеётся.


End file.
